Peka dong!
by Lyandraff
Summary: "Aku mencintaimu, biarlah ini urusanku. Bagaimana engkau kepadaku, terserah, itu urusanmu."/ "Urusanmu kan urusanku juga." / "Eeeh!" / gaje. Dldr.


**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Story © Lyandraff**

 **Warning!**

 **AU, OOC, bahasa non baku, typo, abal, gaje, garing dan sejenisnya.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dalam sebuah kamar yang didominasi cat warna merah muda, terdapat dua manusia berbeda gender yang tampak asik berkutat dengan sebuah buku. Tampak buku yang dipegang keduanya adalah jenis buku yang berbeda. Yang laki-laki berambut raven memegang sebuah buku pelajaran bersampulkan Matematika, sesekali tangan putih bagai tepung itu menuliskan coretan berupa angka-angka yang bisa bikin pusing kepala. Rupanya si pemuda yang memiliki rambut menyerupai pantat ayam tersebut tengah serius mengerjakan soal Matematika, pelajaran yang kata orang bilang merupakan pelajaran tersulit sepanjang peradaban manusia. Tapi agaknya bagi kaum laki-laki zaman _now_ seperti dirinya, tak ada yang lebih sulit di dunia ini selain memahami kode-an perempuan. Eh.

Berbeda dengan si lelaki yang teramat sangat rajin, sementara si perempuan yang berambut merah muda tampak asik membaca sebuah novel romantis yang tengah _hits_ di kalangan remaja saat ini. Novel yang sedang _booming_ dan digandrungi kaum milenial sampai-sampai telah dibuatkan filmnya dan sukses bikin baper anak perawan. Tak terkecuali Haruno Sakura, si gadis gulali.

Lihatlah wajahnya yang mesem-mesem sambil sesekali mengeluarkan suara cekikikan bagai kunti yang suka nangkring di pohon kersen. Sepertinya tingkat kebaperan yang dirasakan Haruno Sakura akibat membaca novel yang kadar keromantisannya melebihi batas kemampuan para jomblo ini telah sampai pada bon c*be level 30, alias sudah sama-sama mencapai level ekstrem yang bisa bikin tepar seketika.

"Aku mencintaimu, biarlah ini urusanku. Bagaimana engkau kepadaku, terserah, itu urusanmu."

Sakura kembali mesem-mesem ketika menemukan _quotes_ dari novel Dilan. Ini dia _quotes_ favoritnya. Pernyataan cinta Dilan yang tulus dan tidak menuntut balasan apapun dari Milea. Sungguh kisah cinta yang unik dan bikin gemes, apalagi karakter Dilan disini sangat romantis.

Sakura jadi membayangkan karakter Dilan di kehidupannya. Kapan dia mempunyai sosok seperti Dilan yang dapat mewarnai kehidupan suramnya ini? Rasanya Sakura sudah tak kuat lagi menjomblo. Apalagi dia menjomblo karena menunggu kepekaan dari pemuda disampingnya ini. Emang ya, susah jatuh cinta sama anak ayam yang hobinya main sama si kalkun(lus) dan sejenis ayam-ayaman lainnya yang pandai berhitung. Cenderung kaku dan membosankan. Kadang Sakura merasa tak habis pikir sama si Sasuke, soal matematika yang susahnya naudzubillah aja bisa dipecahkan dengan mudah, tapi kenapa sejurus kode cinta darinya tidak ada satupun yang terpecahkan? Lelah hati dedeq, bang.

"Urusanmu kan urusanku juga."

"Eh?"

Haruno Sakura terkejoed setengah mati saat si ayam tak pandai berkokok ini menanggapi ucapannya. Ia menolehkan kepalanya ke sebelah kiri, menatap Sasuke yang masih fokus mengerjakan soal matematika disampingnya.

Duh, serius amat sih bang. Seriusin hubungan kita napa. Eh.

Melihat ekspresi wajah Sasuke yang kelewat datar bagaikan papan triplek, tiba-tiba saja menerbitkan senyuman jahil di wajah Sakura.

"Jadi, kamu mencintaiku?"

Sasuke tiba-tiba saja menutup bukunya, membereskan peralatan menulis dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas. Sakura hampir mengira jika Sasuke sudah akan pulang dan menyudahi acara mengerjakan tugas matematika mereka. Padahal Sakura sama sekali belum mengisi satu soal pun pr-nya, ia kan berniat menyontek setelah Sasuke selesai.

Tanpa diduga Sasuke menggeser bangkunya mendekat. Kedua mata hitamnya menatap Sakura dengan tatapan serius melebihi keseriusannya ketika mengerjakan soal olimpiade. Ditatap sebegitu seriusnya oleh Sasuke, Sakura sontak saja merasa gugup.

"Dalam istilah matematika, cintaku padamu didefinisikan bukan dari sebuah teorema apalagi konjektur semata. Rasa cintaku ini merupakan sebuah postulat sederhana yang tak perlu dibuktikan lagi kebenarannya. Jika dihitung seberapa besar dan banyaknya rasa cintaku kepadamu, jawabannya akan selalu tak terhingga. Karena perasaan cintaku ini merupakan fungsi kontinu yang tak mempunyai sumbu dan tak ada interval yang membatasi. Untukmu, rasa ini akan selalu tertanam dihati."

Sakura cengo.

Ngemeng apa nih bocah. Emang ya pemikiran orang jenius mah beda. Omongan absurdnya sebelas duabelas sama golongan orang yang ada di rumah sakit jiwa. Duh.

"Kamu mabok matematika ya?"

"Lebih tepatnya mabok asmara cinta yang kau torehkan."

 _Fix_ , nih bocah atu kudu diruqiah.

"Sasu gaje ih."

"Peka dong, ra."

"Aw."

Dan setelah jidat seluas lapangan bola itu terkena sentilan manjah dari Sasuke, dengan tidak bertanggung jawabnya si pelaku aksi penyentilan bergegas meninggalkannya begitu saja.

Sakura memerah.

"SITU TUH YANG PEKA WOY!"

.

.

.

.

 **END**

.

.

.

R.I.P my humor.

Maafkan atas kegajean saya mencantumkan istilah matematika disini. Please itu maksa banget. Nggak nyambung sama sekali oey wkwk.

Bagi yang belum tau dan kepengen tau istilah matematika diatas, bisa cari di mbah google aja ya, saya malas ngetik panjang-panjang *bungkuk-bungkuk*

Terima kasih sudah membaca, semoga kalian terhibur dengan fanfik abal ini XD

Sekian, baybay

Ju **Lyan**


End file.
